Various forms of fountain-type cleaning brushes and other similar devices have been heretofore designed. In addition, various structures have been heretofore designed and utilized in cleaning pipes.
Examples of previously patented fountain-type brushes are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 24,491, 361,584, 745,405, 840,604, 1,068,719, 1,118,774, 1,304,094, and 1,575,809. However, these previously designed fountain-type brushes are not well suited for cleaning pipes.
The various other forms of equipment utilized to clean pipes include brushes of the non-fountain-type, rags and sponges. However, such other cleaning structures are also not well suited to clean pipes.
In dairy barns considerable care must be taken to clean milk pipe lines on the outside as well as on the inside. Such pipe lines experience the accumulation of dust and dirt on the exteriors thereof, especially around stallcocks where milk hoses are attached to the pipe line.
Present practice involves the use of a rag or sponge which has been wetted with a heated cleaning solution and accordingly, the task of cleaning the exterior of overhead milk pipe lines is tedious and messy inasmuch as there is a tendency for the cleaning solution to run down a person's arm while he is cleaning overhead pipe lines.